


Jacob Wrestles an Angel

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Gen, Genesis - Freeform, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Jacob Wrestles an Angel

Crowley had a thing about ineffable plans. He was fairly sure they weren't. In his opinion, everything was made up as it went along. Which meant he could change things.

He hadn't quite expected the fellow he'd found napping by the river to be such an expert wrestler. One sneaky move later Crowley found himself with a dislocated hip.

"Ouch! All right, you win," he sulked, and tried to slither off.

"Hold on, you've got to bless me," the man said.

". . . crap," Crowley said, seeing he wasn't getting out of this one.

Aziraphale, of course, chalked it up to ineffability.


End file.
